Another Day
by HarmonyMarguerite
Summary: A stream of conciouseness as Naruto begins another day of life. I realize it's been done, and I'm sorry, but this is my take on it. Rated for language and allusion of violence. Angsty!Naruto


Title: Another Day

Author: HarmonyMarguerite

Disclaimer: Not owned by me, if they were, I'd have a lot less anger issues.

Notes: I really don't know where this came from, I was sitting around, happily reading fluffy stories, when all of a sudden, BAM, Naruto hit me upside the head with a pointy instrument. He demanded I write this and withheld my chocolate.

I appologize for run on sentences, heavy missuse of grammer/fonts. I realize that they are there, they are meant to be. I appologize that this has been done before and is not new, but it would not leave me alone, and I had to drag it out. So I'm sorry. And if anyone read this and got through it, my respect, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Four O'clock, get up. The sun won't shine for _hours_ but you don't mind, don't care, dark will be your friend because you can't _see_. In the kitchen, eat something cheap and nasty that won't fill your stomach because you're a growing young man who works out, but you pretened to love it because it's cheap. Cheap and nasty and makes you feel like a street whore because that's the type of budget you live on and how do they expect _children_ to live on their own anyway? Drink something that expired months ago, but don't care because that's all you can get when hiding from the sneers and the glares and the awful words of hatred when they whisper _fox_… 

But don't think of _that_.

By five, stand in front of the mirror for a half hour, practicing the exact width of the smile you'll use today. _Here, here… no, This!_ Have it down, work on it, and for Kami's sake, _hide_ the damn pain in your eyes because if they see it, they'll _know_ they're getting to you and their smiles of triumph make you want to dig a kunai into their superior fleshy hearts.

But you won't because by Kami, you're a _good guy_ and you have to see your _dream_ come true because if you don't have a goal to aim for, you might as well curl into a corner and die like the pathetic creature the voices in your head tell you you are.

Before six, your out on the field, and it's nothing but wood in front of you that you're pounding to death, and before your eyes you see faces that you can put names to and that wood will _die_ today. But don't think about the names, the ones that haunt you, because if you name your nightmares that makes them _real_ and at least if they're in your head you can imagine them away with a smile and bright colors that hide everything you work for.

By seven, you have too many splinters to count and your bleeding, but who really cares when in five minutes it will stop anyway. The sun rises and animals are awake which you can hear as they go on their _sadpathetic_ short little lives oblivious to emotions that you would give anything to rip out of your chest and throw away.

_And whoever said monsters don't feel were lying sacks of shit anyway, because you do feel, and it __**hurts**__ dammit, this constant ache in your chest, and whoever said that you want to pound into a little pile of dust on the floor but you can't because you're nice and you've worked so hard on that fucking image but dammit you __**hurt just like they do.**_

You can hear them in the distance, your team, _your friends, you remind yourself, I call them friends_ and you debate if it's too early to show up, or will they think something's wrong if you're there now. Look down, judge the time by your hands, when you can't see the scars anymore you can go, smile like you just got out of bed and haven't spent the last hour or so training your butt off just to match _them_. It's just another ordinary day, where you'll smile and scream and yell and act like a loud annoying orange puff-ball that people just want to smack just so you'll shut the hell up.

_Because you know that the alternative is to act like a homicidal maniac that wants to kill everyone and the last thing you need is people to see proof that you are a monster and then band together to kill you because you're not that good and they'll get you sooner than you want them to, while that voice laughs in your head that your such a fucking weak __**idiot**__ and isn't the fox sounding more and more like Sasuke nowadays?_

It's just another normal day, smile and go up to them, laugh and for Kami's sake _don't_ show that your dying inside piece by piece and each angry word is killing you and one of these days you really are going to crack and jump off a cliff. It's just another day, remember your goal, shout it out, that's good, just get through the day. And remember, for the love of _everything_ you've worked for

_**Don't cry you weak piece of shit.**_


End file.
